Aye? Eye?
by meowbooks
Summary: A oneshot exploring what probably didn't happen on the island with the rum runners.


**Disclaimer: **Disney invented the movie that inspired this story, namely Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.This was inspired by Jennifer123 drabble "Jack the Monkey".I did not invent that one character in this story that you will recognize or not recognize depending on how you choose to see it. I did invent the name of the ship that starts with the letter 'M'. Someone else invented trampolines.

**Eye?**

On some unnamed island that sat in the middle of Caribbean Sea negotiations were being concluded between two parties. (Not the kind with drinks and little tiny sandwiches you can eat in one gulp, though the matter did concern drinks.)

"All in favor say 'Aye'!" exclaimed a young man with dark brown eyes and black hair who was now tan after spending a considerable amount of time in the sun. There wasn't anything particularly odd about him aside from a black substance that lined his eyes. His name was Jack. Formerly of a ship that was-as he stood there slipping into legend in some distant port.

"Eye?"

"AYE!"

"It's settled then- I'll show you where you hid the rum you bring me to Charleston!"

"Aye, Cap'n!" shouted a scrawny boy quite unexpectedly.

The captain wasn't there. The captain of the ship docked just off the shore of the island was sitting comfortably in his chair casually waiting for his crew to retrieve the stash of rum he had cleverly hidden. Not knowing that he hadn't told them where it was.

"Robbie, he's not _your_ captain," sighed the first mate of the _Moderation_ to the confused boy.

"Oh, right...but yer agreein' ain't yah?" Robbie asked peering up at his friend expectantly. Jack took this opportunity to correct his mistake. He sounded much like a parent, which was strange as he was no such thing to anyone. " 'Aren't you agreeing?'"

Robbie blinked, cocked his head to one side and frowned up at Jack. He turned to his companion.

"Dat's wha' I telled 'im," insisted the boy. Once again his friend had to explain.

"He was just making sure you spoke properly-you should have said 'That's what I _told_ him.' There's no such word as 'telled'." The first mate turned away from the boy and nodded to Jack, "Of course, I agree."

"Good then-follow me!" said Jack Sparrow, who had yet to gain the notoriety that one-day would have gossips happily speculating in multiple languages, as he began leading them away. They followed him to a grove of palm trees and watched in amazement as he rapped his hand on a tree trunk. Robbie tugged on the first mate's sleeve. He tore his eyes away from Jack who was taking ridiculously large strides and looked at the boy with an arched brow.

"Why'd we 'ave to say 'eye'? Why not 'yes'? " Questioned Robbie. Calmly, with the air of someone who was used to such things the _Moderation_'s first mate explained.

"Aye means yes."

"No it's dem things that ya do your seeing wit'."

"There are words that sound similar, but have different meanings."

"Oh.Why?"

"I don't know, there just are."

Jack was now jumping up and down like a child with a trampoline-which I must remind you hadn't been invented yet.

" Why don't you know?"

" I don't it's that simple. You don't need to think about it. Not that important."

"But if you're tellin' me not to be thinkin' 'bout it-I'm thinkin' 'bout it..."

"Well-er-stop thinking about it…"

Jack kicked sand away revealing a wooden cellar door. He grabbed the handle and thrust it open, sending sand into the opening of the cache. The rum smuggling crew of the _Moderation _quickly shuffled down and began hauling out bottles, crates, and barrels full of spirits.

And so after days of brooding after betrayal, surviving a mutiny, losing his lovely Pearl, all of which I have not described as they are subjects without-well-possibly without comic potential, Jack began his jump into myth and mystic adventures. All thanks to a ship called _Moderation_, an absent minded rum smuggling captain, and a boy who clearly had no notion of homonyms or trampolines and who as a minor should not have been on a ship surrounded by spirits (the spooky kind that gives you a headache).


End file.
